Fault
by hurufve
Summary: Sehun kesal,semua menyalahkannya. /"Hyu- hyung, kurasa Jongin tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."/ "Aish. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun!"/ "Diam dan kembali ke tempatmu Sehun! Kau tidak boleh mendekati Jongin seminggu ini!"/ "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun! Jongin sedang sakit dan kau bisa membuatnya semakin parah!"/ "Suruh dia menyuapiku.". A HunKai Fanfiction. Sequel of Fever. RnR?


KRIET

Derit pintu terdengar, memecahkan keheningan sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal para lelaki muda yang tengah mengejar karirnya. Well, sebut saja mereka EXO.

"Kami pulang." Sedetik setelah suara itu, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang sangat banyak dan terburu-buru, seolah tak ada lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Salah satu dari mereka segera berlari dengan panik, menuju kamarnya –dan maknaenya.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana keadaan Se-" Kalimat Suho seketika berhenti, kata-katanya serasa tersangkut oleh sesuatu dalam tenggorokannya. Matanya terpaku, melihat kedua maknae mereka yang sedang tidur satu ranjang dan saling memeluk.

"Suho-yah, Bagaiman keadaan Se-" Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Suho, Kris yang menyusul Suhopun shock. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menggelikan.

"Park Chanyeol! Cepat lihat ini! Idola tersayangmu sepertinya sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya." Kris berteriak, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suho mendelik. "Diam Kris! Kau bisa membangunkan mereka!"

Kris segera menutup mulutnya seraya menahan tawanya. Ia segera berlari keluar kamar dan menghampiri member lain yang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ia segera menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya dan kembali melanjutkan tawanya.

"APA?!" Dalam sekejap, delapan lelaki itu segera berlari menuju kamar Suho dan Sehun, memastikan apakah yang dibicarakan Kris itu benar adanya. Kris masih terbahak, ia yakin reaksi teman-temannya tidak akan jauh dari dirinya dan Suho.

"Astaga!"

"Oh my, Jongin!"

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka-"

"Ta- tapi mereka sering bertengkar bukan?"

"Ya Tuhan! Mereka terlalu cepat besar."

"Lihat! Ada bekas saliva di wajah mereka! Jangan-jangan mereka-"

"Berciuman?"

"Hyu- hyung, kurasa Jongin tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

.

.

.

Sequel of Fever

Fault

A HunKai Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the casts

Don't like don't read, okay?

.

.

.

Oh Sehun menggerutu kesal.

Ia duduk bersila di atas sofa ruang tengah dan menyilangkan lengannya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan hyungdeulnya yang sibuk mondar-mandir di sekitarnya, membuatnya merasa sumpek dan tidak tahan. Ditambah lagi dengan teriakan-teriakan mereka yang berlebihan, membuat Sehun semakin sebal saja.

"Kris! Ambilkan termometer! Cepat!"

"Dio-yah! Kapan buburnya matang? Aish."

"Baekhyun-ah! Berapa suhu tubuhnya?"

"Ya Tuhan! Haruskah aku telpon ambulans?"

"Aish. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun!"

"Berhenti mengomel, Park Chanyeol!"

Teriakan- teriakan yang didominasi oleh suara Suho itu membuat Sehun frustasi. Telinganya terasa sakit, tentu saja. Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal dan beranjak bangun dari posisinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Jongin dan berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. "Sebaiknya aku saja yang mera-"

"Diam dan kembali ke tempatmu Sehun! Kau tidak boleh mendekati Jongin seminggu ini!"

Sehun berbalik ke tempatnya dengan kesal. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula dan kembali menggerutu. "Saat aku yang sakit, semuanya malah tidak peduli. Huft"

Sehun kembali diam, kembali memperhatikan hyungdeulnya yang kelabakan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, paling tidak ia tidak ikut repot bukan? Hahaha, menyenangkan sekali. Dari tempatnya, Sehun bisa melihat Dio yang telah menyelesaikan buburnya dan bersiap untuk ke kamar Jongin. Senyum Sehun semakin lebar, ia menghampiri Dio di dapur dan mulai merajuk. "Hyuuung, ijinkan aku mengantarkan ini ne?"

Dio tersenyum melihat Sehun dengan tatapan melasnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan Joonmyeon Hyung tadi kan? Kau tidak boleh mendekati Jongin untuk seminggu ke depan Sehun."

Sehun merengut. "Ayolaaaah." Ia mulai melakukan aegyonya. "Bbuing bbuing"

Dio lagi-lagi tersenyum, jarang sekali Sehun merajuk kepadanya seperti ini. Biasanya dia hanya akan memasang wajah datar dan cuek, tapi sekarang? Hell, Sehun hanya akan menjadi seperti ini ketika ada maunya. "Tidak,Sehun."

"Hyung, ayolah."

"Aku tahu kau ingin menemui Jongin, Hun. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Jongin juga, mengerti?"

Sehun semakin cemberut. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali ke tempatnya, kembali ke posisi semula dan memajukan bibirnya. Matanya melirik Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K di dapur.

"Kau perlu bantuan Yeol?" Sehun berteriak dari tempatnya duduk. Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Sehun yang sedang berada di ruang tengah. "Tidak, terimakasih. Kau lebih baik diam di sana dan jangan pedulikan aku, oke?"

Sehun merengut. Bibirnya kembali menggerutu. "Siapa juga yang mempedulikanmu? Aish." Merasa bosan, Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan mendapati Luhan yang bergelut dengan ponselnya. "Sedang apa, Lu?"

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel yang sejak tadi menjadi kesibukannya. Ia menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya heran. "Mengabarkan pada manager hyung kalau Jongin sedang sakit." Luhan menjawab dengan ketus. Sehun mengernyit, mengapa semua orang terlihat seperti marah padanya?

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya, ia kembali melihat ke sekeliling. Ia bisa melihat Lay yang sedang membuat teh hangat di dapur. Sehun tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Lay. "Untuk Jongin ya?"

Lay mengangguk. "Sehun mau juga? Aku akan buatkan."

Sehun menggeleng sembari tersenyum kecil. "Boleh aku membantumu? Membawakannya ke kamar mungkin?" Lay tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Kau sangat ingin bertemu Jongin ya? Kau harus bersabar Maknae. Seminggu akan berlalu cepat, percayalah!"

Sehun lagi-lagi merengut. Aish, Suho memang leader mereka, tapi dia menyebalkan. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan selalu saja dipatuhi semua member. Dan itu merugikannya. Dengan langkah kesal, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin dan menggedor pintunya, memaksa Suho untuk keluar dari dalam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?! Jongin sedang sakit dan kau bisa membuatnya semakin parah!"

"Biarkan aku merawatnya Hyung! Dia pasti akan cepat sembuh!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Dengan menciumnya lagi hah?"

Sehun terkesiap. Dari mana Suho tahu ia dan Jongin pernah berciuman? "Apa yang kau bicarakan Hyung?" Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Jongin kemarin hah?"

Wajah Sehun memerah. Ia menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "W- well, i- itu.. aku bisa jelaskan." Suho memandang Sehun malas. Ia sudah bersiap untuk membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Sehun sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi niatnya.

"Kenapa berisik sekali sih?"

Keheningan mulai melanda. Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang terdengar sedikit serak. Jongin yang menjadi pusat perhatian memandang semua orang dengan heran. "Wae?"

Suho cepat-cepat memasang senyumnya. "Mengapa bangun, Jong?"

"Aish. Itu karenamu Hyung." Jongin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Berisik sekali. Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak ada." Suho tersenyum kikuk. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Jongin mengangguk lemah. "Kepalaku pusing sekali."

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat sakit kepala." Suho membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke dapur, mengobrak-abrik kotak P3K dan kembali ke kamar Jongin dengan obat sakit kepala di tangannya.

"Ini. Aaaa." Jongin mengerutkan dahinya melihat Suho yang menyodorkan sebutir pil padanya. "Tapi aku belum makan Hyung."

"Oh, benar juga." Suho kembali tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang ada di nakas. Ia menyendoknya dan menyuapkannya pada Jongin. Jongin kembali mengernyit. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Wae?"

"Orang itu." Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kini giliran Sehun yang tersenyum kikuk. Ia kembali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Wae? Kau risih dengannya? Aku akan mengusirnya untukmu." Suho beranjak dari tempat tidur Jongin dan mulai berjalan untuk mengusir Sehun sebelum tangan hangat Jongin menahan lengannya. Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak Hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Suruh dia menyuapiku."

Suho kaget, tentu saja. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya, Sehun sedang melompat-lompat senang merayakan kemenangannya. "Kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangguk antusias. Ia tersenyum lebar dan menatap Suho dengan wajah melasnya. "Please Hyung?"

Suho menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mengangguk pelan dan beranjak menghampiri Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Jangan cium Jongin lagi, arra?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan segera berjalan mendekat pada Jongin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang milik Jongin dan menatap Jongin yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Sehun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin pelan. "Kau pintar, Jong."

Jongin tersenyum samar. "Kau pikir aku memintamu untuk menyuapiku karena aku ingin melihatmu? Big no. Aku hanya ingin kau membayar hutangmu padaku, Sehun."

Sehun mengernyit. Hutang? "Aku tidak pernah berhutang padamu Jong."

"Tentu saja pernah. Pertama, kau yang membuatku sakit seperti ini. Kedua,aku yang merawatmu kemarin. Jika Joonmyeon Hyung terus menghukummu untuk tidak bertemu denganku, itu berarti kau tidak bisa membayar hutangmu yang kedua."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak memiliki hutang yang pertama. Bagaimanapun, kau yang menciumku duluan, Jong." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam. Jongin menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar kulit tannya –yang kali ini pucat. "Tapi tetap saja.."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Oke, baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membayar hutangku yang pertama?"

"Mmm.. Itu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

Sehun kembali memutar bola matanya. Ia mengambil mangkuk di atas nakas dan mulai menyendoknya. "Sekarang, buka mulutmu. Aaaa." Jongin hanya menurut. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Sehun. "Bagaimana? Enak?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Pahit, Sehun."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?" Ia mengambil sesendok lagi dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Aku rasa tidak. Ini enak."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggeleng saat Sehun menyodorkan sesendok bubur lagi padanya. "Wae?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin diam, sama sekali tidak menghirukan Sehun yang masih berusaha menyuapinya. "Ayolah. Kau sedang sakit Jong."

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Ia kembali meletakkan sendok ke dalam mangkoknya dan meletakkan mereka di atas meja. "Jongin, tatap aku."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menuruti perintah Sehun untuk menatapnya. Sehun menatap Jongin lembut. "Kenapa?" Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "I- itu.. sendoknya.."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengernyit. "Wae?

"Sendoknya, Sehun."

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Kita berciuman secara tidak langsung Sehun."

Sehun terdiam. Mendadak suasana di antara mereka menjadi canggung. Jongin semakin menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Sehun sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya –kemana saja asal bukan ke arah Jongin. Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya suara Sehun mulai mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka.

"A- apa kau mau makan lagi kalau sendoknya ganti?"

Jongin perlahan mengangguk, namun masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun segera berdiri, kemudian berlari ke dapur setelah mengambil sendok yang telah terkontaminasi tadi.

"Ada apa Sehun? Wajahmu memerah." Sehun menghindari mata Xiumin yang bertanya padanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kau dan Jongin berciuman lagi?" Chen mulai menggoda Sehun.

"Aniya!" Sehun segera mengambil sendok baru dan berlari kembali ke kamar Jongin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tao memandang Sehun heran. Chen dan Xiumin bertatapan dan mengendikkan bahu mereka sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak.

"Dasar Hyung sialan." Sehun menggerutu di sela-sela larinya. Ia segera mengatur nafasnya sebelum benar-benar memasuki kamar Jongin.

Dapat Sehun lihat, Jongin masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ya Tuhan, Jongin terlihat manis sekali. Sehun tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Perlahan,langkahnya menuntunnya untuk mendekat pada Jongin. Sehun kembali mendudukkan dirinya di tempat semula –di sisi ranjang Jongin. "Hei, Jongin."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang kembali meyodorkan sesendok bubur untuknya. "Ayo. Buka mulutmu, Jong."

Dengan ragu, Jongin membuka mulutnya dan melahap bubur yang disuapkan Sehun. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Ini tidak enak Sehun.'

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Jongin lembut. "Langsung telan saja kalau terasa pahit,oke? Ini bubur, Jong. Tak usah dikunyahpun tak apa." Jongin mengangguk. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya saat Sehun menyuapkannya sesendok bubur yang ketiga. Tanpa ragu, Jongin melaksanakan saran Sehun –langsung telan tanpa kunyah. "Bagaimana?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Tenggorokanku sakit Sehun."

Sehun segera meraih segelas teh hangat yang ada di nakas. "Aigoo. Maafkan aku ne?" Sehun segera meniup-niup teh hangat yang tengah ia pegang kemudian mendekatkan bibir gelas dengan bibir Jongin, membantu Jongin untuk meminum tehnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih Hun."

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Makan lagi, oke?" Jongin menggeleng pelan. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku terasa semakin pusing Sehun."

Sehun terlihat panik. Ia segera mengambil pil obat sakit kepala yang sebelumnya telah diletakkan Suho di dekat gelas teh. "Ini. Minum obatnya ya?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia segera membuka mulutnya ketika Sehun menyuapkannya sebutir pil yang ia yakini adalah obat sakit kepala. Ia juga menurut saja ketika Sehun kembali meminumkan teh hangat kepadanya. "Pasti duniamu terasa berputar ya?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ia memandang sayu mata Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir. Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tak apa Sehun. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia mengusap kepala Jongin lembut dan membaringkan tubuh Jongin. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi Jong."

Jongin masih tersenyum. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada dahinya –yang masih tertutup plester pendingin. Ia membuka matanya sesaat setelah Sehun melepaskan kecupannya. "Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Jongin lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidur sekarang,oke?"

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi setelah beberapa menit ia tak kunjung berhasil mencapai alam mimpinya. "Sehun?" Jongin kembali membuka matanya.

"Hm? Kau minta dipeluk?"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Aku bukan dirimu, Sehun."

Sehun ikut terkekeh. "Jadi apa?"

"E-emm.. itu.. apakah hyungdeul tahu rahasia kita?"

"E- emm, w-well, maafkan aku."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Tak apa."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka mudah sekali menjadi canggung akhir-akhir ini.

"E- emm, Sehun?"

"Ya?"

"Tentang hutangmu itu.."

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau.."

"Mentraktirmu makan malam?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aniya."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"E- emm, itu.."

"Cepat katakan, dan tidur Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku.."

"Akuinginkaumenjadikekasihku."

Jongin segera menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutup seluruh wajahnya yang memerah setelah menyampaikan keinginannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sepenuhnya tertutup selimut. "Tentu saja aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Sayang."

.

.

.

FIN

wkwkwk, ini rada nggak seru lol.

mana judulnya nggak nyambung lagi xD

Sehun awalnya uke ya? well, itu sengaja. gue rasa nih cerita bakal lebih nggak seru lagi kalo Sehun gue bikin seme banget. jadinya, ya.. seme-uke nggak jelas kayak gini lol.

yang penting, thanks to all the readers, khususnya buat para reviewers yang udah baik banget mengorbankan beberapa menit umurnya buat ngetik review lol

gue cinta kalian mumumumu :* aku padamu qaqa :3

terima kasih juga buat yang udah nge-fave and follow Fever, kyaaaa makasih banyak pokoknya :*

oh iya, gue mau tanya. pas habis nge-post fic, kok ada kata-kata yang hilang ya? ada yang bisa jawab? PM doong :3

berhubung nih fic kayaknya mengecewakan, gue butuh kritik dan saran lagi wkwkwk

so, mind to review? :3

as i've told you before, all kind of review is allowed, but no couple bash nor cast bash, okay? :D


End file.
